Mako's Bad Day
by KaitlynToTheMax
Summary: All these hilariously awful things happen to Mako all in one day. Why? Because he's a jerk. Rated M for various sexual things. This is NOT Mako hate. It's crack.


**So for some reason, this got removed the first time, so here it is...again. Sorry.**

* * *

"I'm a bad idea!" Bolin screamed, drunk off of noodles, because for some reason, that is completely possible.

"Bolin quit your drunk bitching so I can get back to my life of being an obnoxious two-timing jerkhole instead of playing caring nee-san for you!" Mako angrily threw Bolin's body over his shoulder.

"Narghablargh." that didn't even make sense. But that was what Bolin managed to say before he passed out from...alcoholic noodles? I don't even know. Whatever the hell it does to intoxicate the living fuck out of you.

Mako returned Bolin home safe and sound, but Bolin apparently didn't want that, and insisted he hated him. So then he went to see girlfriend number 1. No, that doesn't mean _his_ number 1; it means the one he happened to have first.

* * *

"Mmmm..." Asami moaned into Korra's mouth. They were totally making out on her giant couch. Why? Because Korra couldn't keep her eyes- much less, her hands, off of her. Why else? Because Asami found out Mako was a smelly douchepickle. A smelly douchepickle that was cheating on her.

But then again, Korra was just _so much better_.

Just then, Mako walked into the room "Hey Asamiiiiiiiiiiii~ I brought Chinese food and-HOLY FUCK WHAT?" Mako dropped the bag of deliciousness.

So there was girlfriend number 1...and girlfriend number 2...1 on top of 2...on the couch...lip-locked...the...fuck.

"Asami! Korra! I don't even know who to scream at!" Mako yelled.

"Fuck off, Mako. Scream at yourself." Korra replied from under Asami, then promptly returned to the super sexy makeout session.

"Uh...nuh...ARGH!" Mako screamed like the shrill little priss he was. He left the mansion, leaving both his ex-girlfriends to do whatever it is they were gonna do to each other.

* * *

Mako sat on the curb of a random street. He didn't even know where he was. He had obviously been found out. Or maybe he had been played. He had no way of knowing how long that stuff had been going on. He didn't care, either. Why? Because all Mako cared about was his _real_ number one. _Himself_.

Me, me, me.

Since he was mentally exhausted from this weirdass day, it was time for 'me' to get some damn sleep. And when 'me' needs to sleep, dammit he drops right there and sleeps. Even if 'right there' happens to be a random curb on a random street known for many wandering homeless...

* * *

Gommu was wandering around the street, looking for a quick buck. Or maybe it was a quick fuck. He didn't even know. He was a hobo, and that's all that mattered.

He was venturing the streets as he usually would on...whatever day this is...when he came upon a young bender...

Asleep...

With his legs spread...

Hellooooooooooooo~

He poked him a couple times, just to make sure he was a heavy sleeper. Not even a twitch. Perfect. He quickly undid the boy's belt and zipper.

He slid Mako's soft squishy dick out of his pants. Stupid fucker wasn't even hard in his sleep. What a loser. He rubbed it for a minute until he got hard. He let out a soft moan in his sleep. What a dirty kid, he likes filthy hobos touching his dick.

Gommu may be a 55 year old homeless man, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to suck a cock.

He skipped everything and went straight to deep-throating. He didn't need to waste time on fancy tricks; since he was asleep. Mako got harder and harder until Gommu realized he was about to cum, and stopped.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Mako woke up immediately; and was greeted by a face full of his own semen. "Bwaaaaaaah!" his mouth tasted really salty...then he realized he just came on his own face.

"Hehe...that's what you get for sleepin' in my neighborhood!" Gommu yelled before ditching. Mako was extremely confused. What he didn't know, was that the homeless old man had just sucked him off until he was about to cum, then pointed it at his face, resulting in the current situation.

So there Mako sat, his brother hated him, both his girlfriends turned(lesbian) on him, and now he was laying alone on a street curb, his face covered in jizz. This was the worst day ever.

But Mako deserved this, because he's the biggest jerk in the universe.

**The end.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This is how I cope with Mako being jerkbender of the week...every week.**

**Please review and such, perhaps I will write more crackish...things.  
**


End file.
